Magical
by Arcadia Pendragon13
Summary: Richard does another spell.But is it really Richard?Or someone trying to get the Charmed Ones to hate him?Phoebe and Jason try to bring their relationship back together,and so do piper and Leo.
1. Default Chapter

Magical Chapter 1 Trust  
  
Paige walked into a room filled with books. Richard was sitting in a chair. This was his mansion and Paige had moved in with him weeks before. He looked up at her.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi, what's up?" Richard asked.  
  
"Well, I just got back from my sisters. And tomorrow they want to know if we'll come over," Paige explained.  
  
"Is it to kill a demon? Or just sit down and eat dinner?" Richard asked.  
  
"Yeah, just to eat dinner. Y'know, just catch up on things, that's all," Paige replied.  
  
"Well, do they happen to remember what I did last week?"  
  
"Yes, but they forgive you. They know it's hard to be magical and not be able to do spells. Piper may even want it that way."  
  
"Okay, I'll go. Is Jason going to go too?"  
  
Phoebe walked into Jason's office at her work.  
  
"I've got my article finished," she said.  
  
"Okay, I'll read over it," Jason said, looking up at her.  
  
After Jason had found out Phoebe was a witch he had wanted to stay away from her. Now after a few weeks, he was around her more and no longer afraid of what she was. He kept going into her office and asking her questions about being a witch. And she answered truthfully.  
  
"Phoebe, is your nephew magic too?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yes, he's the most powerful witch ever," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Do you have other sisters or brothers who are magical?" he asked.  
  
"I don't have any brothers. I had a sister, Prue, who was a witch. But she died due to someone finding out about her being a witch," Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm sorry. You probably think I'm going to tell your secret."  
  
"No, I know I can trust you. And I also know how hard it is not being able to tell anyone."  
  
Jason nodded and Phoebe left. Phoebe thought that if he just knew a bit more about her magical side that he would love her again. Maybe if she invited him to dinner tomorrow night she could tell him more about her. But no matter what Phoebe knew she could trust him. Phoebe hoped her sisters could trust him with their secret too. 


	2. If Only You Knew

Sorry to everyone that it took me so long to update. But here's the next chapter:  
  
Phoebe walked into the manor.  
  
"Hey there sister. So what happened today?" Piper asked, coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh nothing. How's things here?" Phoebe replied, dropping her purse on a small table.  
  
"Hey, you guys ready to go vanquish a demon?" Chris asked, orbing in.  
  
"No," the two replied in unison. Chris smiled.  
  
"How did I know you would say that?" Chris asked, putting his hand under his chin and acting like he was thinking.  
  
"Well, since we told you you're going to sit and have dinner with us," Piper said.  
  
"Hey, did you hear if Richard is coming at all?" Phoebe asked Piper.  
  
"Oh, Paige told me to tell you guys. He is coming," Chris said.  
  
"Okay, um is Jason coming at all?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, but I told him about it right before I left," Phoebe said.  
  
"So he could still come. We'll put a spot for him just in case."  
  
"Maybe we should hide the Book, just in case."  
  
"No Phoebe. I'm sure Richard won't try another spell like last time," Piper replied, but Phoebe just shrugged.  
  
Later that night Paige orbed in with Richard. "Hey guys," Paige said.  
  
"Hi, I'm glad you came Richard," Piper said.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me. I mean, after what I did and all," Richard said.  
  
"Oh, you're forgiven. Besides, if you're going to go out with Paige then you better be prepared for some weird magic," Phoebe said, smiling.  
  
"Excuse me, weird magic does happen to the guys I go out with," Paige replied.  
  
"I'm only teasing."  
  
"I think I'll be fine," Richard said, smiling at Paige.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Phoebe ran to the door to answer it. Jason was standing there.  
  
"Am I late?" he asked.  
  
"How did you know what time dinner started?" Phoebe asked him.  
  
"I have my secret ways," Jason replied.  
  
"Oh really? Those secret ways wouldn't happen to involve two nosy sisters would it?" Phoebe asked, making sure Paige and Piper heard her. Paige made a face and stuck her tongue out.  
  
Phoebe stepped aside so Jason could come in, then she looked outside. She swore she'd felt something evil outside.  
  
If only she knew....  
  
To Be Continued........... 


End file.
